Lockets of Love
by Silvertipwings
Summary: AU: The world is split into two kingdoms-one in which business and power mean everything and the other where royalty leads fairly, but doesn't mix with paupers. What will happen when Princess Riley meets a commoner boy with meadow green eyes and when Maya doesn't listen, crossing the kingdom lines where she encounters the handsome but cruel future King, Josh. Joshaya and Rucas
1. Chapter 1

**Maya POV**

Sometimes I like to just sit. Sit in the bay window where my peaches and I first met. The bay window that has become our favorite place to think and just be. Riley always says she loves it because we have so much history tethered to the worn seats. But I love it for a different reason. I love it because if you look past the town square and the beautiful houses, if you look past the fields of flowers and sunshine you'll see a rock.

Very anticlimactic I know, yet it's not the actual rock that holds importance. It is what the rock represents. That recognizably large piece of earth is a symbol of the separation between the Emerald kingdom in which I live and the Peridot kingdom that we are forbidden to cross into. That rock represents the unknown. And I hate the unknown.

I could give a very long history lesson about how the two kingdoms separated, but I'll just stick to a short recap. To start with, it's important to understand that when a baby is born, usually on the first night, half of a necklace appears in their crib. No one knows where it comes from, maybe fairies or magicians.

Regardless, that necklace is a tie to their true love-who holds the other half. People say that when your necklace gets close to your mate's they fly together, almost like a magnetic attraction. They say the pull to each other becomes so strong that it physically hurts to deny each other's existence. It'll make more sense later, but let's jump back into the whole splitting kingdoms thing.

The Emerald kingdom is named after its rich green fields, however more importantly the gem's representation of being a "seeker of love". The king and queen are Riley's parents Cory and Topanga. They are each other's true love-so their necklaces match. Since they have felt the pull of love and the know the importance of the necklaces, they rule accordingly. It's illegal to marry anyone without proof of love (i.e. the necklaces). Overall they rule pretty fairly and the lands are moderately profitable.

There's only one rule that doesn't make sense. Royalty can not marry non-royalty. I find this highly hypocritical after the whole illegal to not marry true love thing, but apparently the previous rulers set the rule in stone. Cory and Topanga were just really lucky that they both came from highly important families so they got to be with each other. I don't care about the rule for me- I'm just a commoner- it's Riley that I'm worried for. She's the future queen so if her true love isn't royal then she'll be forced to marry someone else.

On with the story, the Peridot Kingdom is basically opposite. Named after the stone of strength, love holds not even a scrap of importance there. That kingdom is all about power and wealth. I've heard that their King and Queen don't even have matching lockets that the Queen wanted more money so she found the richest man in her lands and married him and he married her so he could become the most powerful.

Even though I've heard all these awful things about the Peridot kingdom, I can't help but sit and look out at that rock. Illegal or not, I'm going to go there and see for myself. One day. One day very soon.

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys, This is my first fanfic so PLEASE review and give me a lot of advice and comments. I definitely have a plot in mind so the story can go on if you all like it. I'm going on vacation in a few days so I won't be able to update for two ish weeks. But like I said I won't even continue it if people aren't fans.**

 ** _Silvertipwings_**


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to put this in the last chapter but I DO NOT OWN ANY GMW CHARACTERS. If I did I would totally be dating Peyton Meyer bc ya know he's beautiful and I'd see him everyday :)**

 **Maya POV**

I wake up to sunlight blinding me through my wretched curtains. What's the point of having those things if they don't block the light anyways?! When I glance at the clock it reads 4:00 a.m. Ugh. I chuck the time device at my awful curtains and dive back under my covers.

After about ten minutes I realize there is no possible way to escape my fate. So I drag my feet out from their nice toasty cocoon, placing them instead on the harshly chilling tiles of my bedroom floor. I go through the motions - teeth, shower, outfit, make up - before I check the mirror on my way out. Tucking my locket behind my dress, I remind myself I have to look "suitable" for my venture out today with Riley. As I step into the hall and lock the door, I hear tiny wisps of footsteps. I look up to see a scrutinizing look adorn my mother's face. "Where is your apron Maya? Don't you have to go dress the Princess? You know it is not suitable to wear your best dress when there is so much work to be done."

A heavy sigh fills the hallway and it takes me a moment to realize that it is my own. To think, I almost forgot that I wasn't a servant in the palace. I allowed myself for a few brief moments to believe I belonged here not as a servant, but an advisor, meeting with Royalty to give advice and opinions on important matters. "Riley requested me to go out for lunch and shopping with her. And she specifically requested I look like her best friend, not her maid."

I can tell that worries are filling my mother's head. It is very uncommon and frowned upon for royalty to befriend commoners to begin with let alone their servants. It is even more surprising when one brings public attention to the friendship, which is what Riley was doing by not having me wear something to indicate my lower class.

I can understand her concern as there are plenty of people who strictly believe in the no mixing of royals and commoners. Some can even turn violent trying to "put one back in their place", but I could handle myself in a fight. If there is one thing I've learned in the Emerald kingdom, it's that the weak don't get any more attention than the strong. The weak are swept to the side, ignored and unknown. That's my worst nightmare, to be one of those unknowns.

Maybe this is where my fascination with the Peridot Kingdom comes from, because it is unknown. An empty chapter in our history books filled with heroic princes and beautiful princesses. In some ways I feel like it resembles a servant's life - always there just ignored and not talked about.

While I was contemplating all of my thoughts, my mother was apparently trying to get my attention. "Maya for heavens sake you can't be so inattentive! It'll get you fired if you're not careful." Rolling my eyes I shrug off her comment and reply with the stereotypical "Yes, mother." I can tell she's not pleased with my answer, but decides against confronting me on it. "Please just be careful. You know I love you right?" I choose my words carefully because I know when she brings up love she's in a more fragile state. "I know you do mom and I love you too. I will do my best to stay out of trouble." Seeming happy with my answer she bids me goodbye and scurries to her charge, reminding me of a timid mouse trying not to get stepped on.

I check my wristwatch and realize that I still have thirty minutes to walk around before Riley usually wakes up. Oh Riley. She's so much kinder than the other royals. That's not to say that King Cory and Queen Topanga aren't kind, they are more than generous with my accommodations and salary. It's more so that they still follow the previous rulers mindset of separation for royalty. I can see it in there eyes sometimes, the sorrow when they have to scold Riley for interacting with me when company is around. They act like my second parents. My first sometimes since my mother is always so busy.

Regardless, Riley has always despised that rule and made a point to showcase her opinion towards it. She'll befriend almost anyone as long as they don't get on her bad side, a very very rare occurrence. She never shows as much interest in Peridot as I do, but always said she would help me in any endeavor I wish to pursue. Glancing out the closest window, the border rock is barely in view. But that's all I need to decide that asking Riley will be my first step to making at least one unknown, known.

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys! You literally can not even understand how happy reviews make me. Scale 1-10 it's probably infinity. Squared. Anyways, I know this chapter was kind of a step backward, but I really wanted to develop the story and give some background as to why Maya is so enthralled with Peridot. I hope you guys liked it! Reviews make me happy as previously stated :)**

 **Silvertipwings**

 **P. S. I will try to update at least once this week, but like I said I'm going on vacation and might not have access to Internet. Sorry pals :/**


	3. Chapter 3

Lockets of Love Chapter 3

 **Riley POV**

My days consist of a set schedule. A very strict and unbending plan that gives me a one and a half hour block of free time and no more. It is "the life of a princess" as my advisor tells me. I despise that word.

"Princess." Something every little girl dreams of and I was cursed to be. At first it's everything people imagine it to be. The poofy dresses, the white horses, the extravagant gifts, the world at your fingertips. And then you grow up. As you do they start to expect more- more lessons and speeches. It became like a plague, slowly expanding into all parts of my life. Even my love life.

Truly angering considering the Emerald Kingdoms reputation. I've heard whisperings around the castle talking about proper suitors and how I'm "coming of age". I just hope that my true love is of royalty because I can't imagine marrying someone I don't care about, nor could I live with myself if I disappointed my parents.

I continue to ponder these thoughts until I am interrupted by Maya bursting through the door. "You ready for our day of wild adventure and outrage _Your Highness?"_ I recognize her emphasis on my title, knowing that she did so because it bothers me. "I am always ready to challenge foolish opinions with you my best pal _Maya."_ I reply, making sure she knows I caught her previous wording.

"Aw thanks Riles now let's get you dressed!" She retorts. Sighing, I recount the same speech I've given since I realized Maya had to help me get dressed and make my bed. "I am future queen of this kingdom and if I can not even shimmy into my own gowns without the help of another individual then how can I be fit to rule my people. I mean do you need help getting dressed? No! So what makes me so unable to do it myself? I am no better than anyone else and I don't see why.."

Maya cuts me off before I can finish my rant. "Oh dear sweet Riley. Must we go over this every single day? I know you can dress yourself and I know you don't need or want my help. But even if this wasn't my job and I wouldn't get in trouble for letting you do it yourself, I would want to help you because you are my best friend and these are the times that we get to spend talking and gossiping with each other without judgemental eyes."

I can feel tears forming in my eyes both from her words and the sickening truth that we are judged for being friends. Before I respond she rips my covers off my body and jumps on the mattress laughing. "Come on Princess Dancing Sunshine, our one and a half hours starts at six so if we move fast we might be able able to squeeze an early lunch in." She says smiling. I can't help but grin back at her, seeing her carefree and happy is rare and definitely contagious.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

By the time we finished shopping for more "suitable gowns" as my father eloquently put it, I was famished. The town square was bustling with shopkeepers and restaurant owners so finding a place to eat was less than difficult, however choosing one was proving to be a challenge.

"Why can't we just go to my favorite restaurant _Bella Pizzeria?"_ I whined _._ "Because little plant, you are going to order the same thing you do every single time we go there. Come on peaches expand your horizons!" Maya explained. I knew she was right, but I really wanted my macaroni and cheese pizza!

"Well where do you want to go Maya?" "I thought you'd never ask Riles." She replied in an almost evil voice. I could tell by her Cheshire Cat grin that I was not going to like whatever was about to happen. "We are in the middle of about 10 restaurants so I'm going to spin you around in a circle and your going to point at one. With your eyes closed peaches." 

"But Maya! What if I accidentally point to a seafood restaurant. I hate seafood and you know that!" I cried out in response. "There is not a seafood restaurant here Riles, but nice try." She laughed out. "Fine. But next time we are going to my favorite restaurant and there will be no excuses." I finally decided.

I could feel a few glares from people passing by as Maya spun me around. No one said anything and for that I was grateful. At least one outing without confrontation would be a first and glorious experience.

Once I began to feel sick I made Maya stop the spinning and pointed in a random direction. When the world stopped feeling dizzy I opened my eyes to discover I had chosen the restaurant right next to _Bella Pizzeria_ , Fraboni's. It looked Italian so I had hope that at least pasta goodness might make an appearance on my plate.

Walking into the shop we were immediately seated despite my protests to allow us to wait in line like everyone else. As I was perusing the menu I heard a hushed argument from behind me. A tall dirty blonde haired boy had his back turned towards me, yet I could tell he was unhappy as his shoulders were tense and his hand gestures were erratic. I turned around and focused my attention on my order rather than my curiosity about the boy...well man really.

As I looked up from my menu, I heard myself gasp as I stared into a pair of mesmerizing meadow green eyes. At least they were mesmerizing until I connected them to the rest of his admittedly handsome face. A deep scowl seemed permanently etched into his mouth. That is, until he glanced at Maya and smiled. A million questions raced through my mind at the polar opposite reactions. It's not uncommon for people to treat us differently, but usually it's the other way around where Maya is the unwanted guest (much to my displeasure). To be frank, I was absolutely shocked.

A gruff voice asking for my order startled me out of my daze. "Um...I...um I'm not quite sure yet. Is there anything you'd recommend?" "What a surprise _Princess_ that you would ask my humble opinion." What is it with people pointing out my title today? Normally townspeople do so respectfully almost glowingly, but by the way it came out of this Greek God's mouth it was more like an unforgivable action.

The tone not only surprised me, yet made me feel a twinge of anger flare up. "I am not sure what I have done to deserve your hateful tone sir, however if you have an issue with me I'd prefer to address it head on rather than act childish and fling words in an effort to hurt one another." I could feel my heart palpitating as the waiter scoffed at me. I rarely ever get fiercely angry but this mystery stranger was just unnerving!

"Because anything we commoners do resembles childish actions right. This is why I didn't want to serve royalty. Bunch of rich pampered imbeciles that follow rules from hundreds of years ago. How unpractical." I was dumbfounded. For one, his eyes lit up with a fire I hardly ever saw and it made him even more attractive. But on the other hand he just insulted me and my parents and I knew I would have to reprimand him or the public would challenge my authority.

"When in your life have you even met royalty besides myself in this instance? As for the rules you have no idea the difficulty that one must go through to change the rules etched in stone, sometimes literally, by my ancestors. And I am very well educated so to call me an imbecile is simply incorrect." I sadly responded.

"My apologizes Your Highness. Who am I to think I know anything about your very hard and complicated life." And with his mocking words I could feel myself steaming. I definitely do not like this attractive stranger. Somehow he has managed to get on my barely there bad side. And I didn't even know his name.

 **Long time no see (or read?) I am so so so sorry that I haven't been able to update, but I had no computer at all and no wifi for a large chunk of my trip. Anyways this super long chapter is because of the super long wait. I'm not entirely sure how often I'll be able to update in the future since school starts in a week (I'm crying a little as I write these words). I will try to update at least once a week. Oh and from now on I will probably be switching from Maya to Riley POV every other chapter.**

 **Please review pals! I love suggestions!**

 **Silvertipwings**

 **Also:**

 **anonymous1201 (Guest): Just by clicking the review button you've done an amazing job! I spent a solid 10 minutes searching google for truelifedotorg but had no luck :( so...yeah sadly did not see that.**


	4. Chapter 4

Lockets of love chapter 4

 ***This chapter will contain light swearing. If you guys aren't cool with that let me know and I will try to avoid it in the future :) ***

 **Maya POV**

The minute I saw the dirty blonde waiter I noticed a change in Riley. She sat up straighter and stared at her menu as if to burn a hole through it with her eyes. When he started speaking in a persecuting tone I was not surprised, until I realized it wasn't being directed towards me. He was being rude to Riley!

Her reactions were unexpected though. At first she looked embarrassed then confused before getting angry. And I don't mean like an adorable little bunny angry I mean a face burning red like the fire within her was trying to get out. I don't think I've ever seen her like that! But then I saw something that made my heart stop.

Her locket, a goldish circular sun, was about 1 inch off her chest. She wasn't leaning forward rather sitting perfectly straight as she reprimanded the waiter. However, there was no mistaking it- her locket was breaking the laws of gravity trying to connect to its other half. My eyes travelled to the handsome waiter she was arguing with. I could just get a glimpse of his locket which appeared to be almost like a crescent moon, but it was trapped beneath his apron. Thank God.

Holding my breathe I connected the dots. Holy shiz! Riley's true love is not only a commoner, but a commoner who hates royals! I knew that by law I should tell them. But honestly I don't think I can, doing so would eventually hurt Riley in the long run. But doesn't she deserve to know? Maybe I'm mistaken, there's no way true loves act like this. They obviously hate each other. And I couldn't let this asshole get close to Riley just so he can hurt her. No I will not tell her because it's just not true.

While I was thinking, Riley and whats-his-name continued arguing. "No you don't know anything about my life you...you...little worm!" "Wow pulling out the big insults I see!" "Of course you would mock me! But just because I don't use vulgar language doesn't make my insults any less insulting!" "Oh really? So you're telling me you would be equally insulted if I called you a toad and if I called you a bitch?" "I happen to like female dogs!" "Fine a fucking no good princess who no one actually likes but everyone pretends to love so that we don't get punished by the king!"

Oh HELL NO! He did not just say that to my little plant! I could see the tears forming in her eyes as she searched for an escape. Shoving her chair, she raised her hand as if to slap him, but winced and ran out the door. I am going to kill him. But when I looked at him, he looked like he was already dying. His skin looked a little paler and his chest was rapidly moving up and down. He looked like he was in a middle of shock and regret.

My hesitation only lasted a second. I stood up and slapped him as hard as I could. I could see the imprint of my red hand as the sound echoed through the eerily quiet restaurant. "How DARE you! Riley is the nicest person I have ever met, by far the kindest royal that has ever even lived! You can NOT speak to her like that nor will you ever again! Are you listening to me?! What's your name you filthy asshole?"

He was holding his cheek and I'm proud to say a few tears pricked his eyes. "Lucas. My name is Lucas Friar and I am so so sorry. I..I...I don't have any excuse it was not my place I can't even...why did I say that? Ugh I'm such an idiot! I should go apologize, but she hates me for sure now! What an idiot..." Rolling my eyes I used his confusion to my advantage and kneed him right in the groin before running to catch up to Riley. I heard his cry of agony on my way out and smirked happily.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWG**

It took me a solid hour to find Riley. Her tear stained face almost brought me to tears myself as her big brown eyes stared up at me like a lost puppy. "Riles you know what he said wasn't true. Even he felt bad after he said it, went on some crazy rant about how he's an idiot and how it wasn't his place to blah blah blah." My words did nothing to soothe her as a whole new set of tears flowed down her cheeks.

"I just. I didn't know anyone could be so mean!" She whimpered out. I didn't tell her that I knew people could be even crueler. They've even gone so far as to jump me on my way to the market, cold eyes visible through white masks as sticks lashed at any skin visible. I still have a few scars on my collarbone that remind me of the cruelty that lives inside humanity.

"It's going to be okay peaches. I'm sure Lucas will be heavily reprimanded and probably fired for what he said to you. You know it's not true right? People do love you because you care about them. They aren't just people for you to rule over or numbers to show your power and authority. You want them to like you and so they do because you make an effort." I try again to calm her. "Lucas. His name is Lucas." Was her only reply. "Peaches?" I ask.

"Sorry. Yeah thanks Maya. I just I don't know I don't want him to get fired and I don't know why." She said in an almost questioning tone. I ignored the uncomfortable churning in the pit of my stomach and responded with mostly truthful words. "I think you are just so nice that it hurts you to see other people get hurt because of you. But know that had he spoken that way to anyone he would have gotten fired most likely."

"You're the best friend any person could ever have peaches." She was tearing again, but I think out of gratitude rather than sadness. "As long as you think so little plant that's all I care about." I said smiling. When I saw the sad look come back into her eyes I decided the best thing would be to get her mind off of it.

"Hey Riles, do you wanna help me cross the border into Peridot Kingdom?" Damn way to ease into that one I scolded myself. "WHAT?!" On the bright side, her mind is definitely off of Lucas now so that's positive right? "Maya you know my parents would arrest you for treason if they found out! I mean I can't believe you would do this. That's insane! And to ask my help I mean obviously you would ask for my help I would be hurt if you didn't. But OH MY GOD that means I'll have to lie to my parents and you know I'm not very good at lying! Sweet Jesus what am I going to do?!"

My ears perked up near the end of her rambling. "Hold on a second peaches what did you say? _You'll have_ to lie to your parents? As in future tense? As in you'll help me?" I could feel a wide grin emerging from my usually stoic expression. "Well of course I'm going to help you! I mean you would get killed if I didn't! You wouldn't even make it to the border let alone cross it otherwise." Ouch a bit harsh. I mean yeah it'd be difficult but I think I deserve a little more credit. "I'm going to ignore the slightly insulting part of your words and focus on the helping part. We need to make a plan."

 **Hey guys! I'm not going to lie the decrease in reviews really made me sad. I'm not going to be a writer who gives y'all those ultimatums like "I'll only update if I get 14 reviews" but I will say that reviews usually make me update faster because I get the email notification and it pushes me to write more often. Anywhos, if anyone has any requests for the story or ideas please tell me by review or private message. If you want a jealous Lucas (or Josh) or you want me to include Farkle and Isadora as a couple let me know! I will always make room for other people's ideas.**

 **Silvertipwings**


	5. Chapter 5

Lockets of Love chapter 5

 **Riley POV**

A plan. That's what I need to focus on. Making a plan with Maya so that she fulfills her lifelong dream and doesn't get killed along the way. Not focus on that waiter Lucas who spoke such cruel words out of his chiseled face. Or the fact that I couldn't even slap him because just the idea of causing his harm hurt me for some unknown reason.

"I need to cross the border unnoticed especially by your parents so my presence can't be needed anywhere. Maybe at night?" I pondered her ideas before creating my own. "Sneaking out at night would be harder than sneaking out in the day. We have double the security and even as a servant, leaving in the middle of the night would be strange. No there needs to be a distraction to take everyone's attention off of you."

The rumors of my coming of age party immediately surfaced in my mind. "That's it!" Maya looked at me strangely before accepting my light bulb moment. "If I can delicately approach my parents and convince them to have my coming of age party soon it'll be the perfect equation. Think about it. Nobody wants to see female servants at a huge party like that it's all just male waiters and caterers. You can sneak out while the party is being thrown and no one will blink an eye because all the guards will be focusing on who is getting _in_ not going _out."_

I could see the wheels turning in her mind as she processed the idea and looked for holes. "What's going to happen the next day when they realize I'm missing? My mother will notice and report it eventually or the headmistress will when I don't show up." The validity of her point discouraged me, but I'm sure there could be a solution. "And don't even think about trying to do my chores because you know as well as me you wouldn't have time to sneak off and people would notice the difference." Aww she knows me so well!

"Okay, but maybe I could send you off to go get some seashells or something a long ways a way. That would give you a couple days right?" One glance at her raised eyebrow and I knew it was a stretch. "I have no idea how long i need there, but I do know that they would not let you send a woman to get sea shells. They would send a soldier or some other man. Plus they would expect me to check in with people along the way which wouldn't work." Why does she keep making so much sense?!

"What if you disappear and the next day _I_ be the one who sounds the alarm so to speak that you are gone. I can act all concerned and stuff like you really went missing." "If and that's a strong if, you can manage to lie well enough to convince your parents and the headmistress that you really don't know where I am, what happens when I come back? They'll think I ran away and have me put in prison."

I did my best evil smile before responding. "When you come back, all you need to be is covered in mud and have some torn clothes on. Act like you're really worn and tired and tell them a story about how you got kidnapped but escaped." Maya was laughing the whole time, clutching her sides and her lungs struggled to get oxygen. "First off peaches, that was the worst evil smile I have ever seen. It looked like you were a chipmunk with big puffy cheeks!" She took a big breath before continuing despite my glare.

"But second peaches, I am very impressed with your rebellious planning. It's come so far since the first time we dropped a water ballon on Farkle!" Ah yes, Farkle was our other best friend. His family was very close friends with my family. I think they have a Lord title or something high up like that. Anyways, Farkle has always been very serious because of his father's expectations and whatnot so it's a running joke to make him look silly.

"...some tweaks to your plan." I caught the end of Maya's sentence as I finished my flashbacks. "And those would be?" "I like the party idea , but peaches you hate suitors and I know you aren't ready. I don't want you to push yourself into something like that just to help me." I knew she was right about not being ready, but I don't think I ever will be.

"Peaches this was going to happen soon anyways. It will make me feel better if at least some good can come out of it for you." She looked skeptical, however surrendered to my wishes. "If you're sure Riles. Next, since this will be a party with a lot of rich people and bodyguards, the idea of being kidnapped will seem far fetched. If I'm already out of the castle though, being kidnapped could be probable. You're right that once you're dressed I won't be needed so maybe I can request to go out of the castle to get you a gift to celebrate the suitors and your 'next step in life' or something. I can say that I went out of the safety of the castle and got jumped in an alley after buying you a present."

"Yes! That's perfect! See this is why you are the master of all evil plans peaches. And you should buy an actual present from a shopkeeper that way when you come back someone can confirm your story." "Plus buying a present is a sign of our friendship so people will be angry anyways and getting attacked would be a probable next step." That truth dampened my excitement. I took a deep breath. "Okay Maya. You start getting some extra non perishable food without being noticed for your trip and I'll talk to my parents to get a set date."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

I was less than excited to talk to my parents. I've been fighting them on the whole suitors thing for years so how am I going to explain my sudden change in opinion. Simple answer: I can't. So I'm going to have to get them to make that decision while still acting like it's the end of the world. And I suck at lying. So basically this whole plan hinges on my sub par acting skills.

At least this crazy plan has been keeping my mind off of Lucas and his words. Dang it! Well it had been until I just thought about it. Why do I care so much? Snap out of it Riley you have the performance of your life to pull off. Well there's the inner Maya I love. One foot in front of the other. That's it. Focus on other things. There's my room, that's the creepy painting of my ancestors, that's the bay window, that's my little brother Auggie's room, there's my parent's corridor, that's the window that looks into the garden.

Oops. I stopped took five steps back and stared down the hall to where King Cory and Queen Topanga aka mom and dad would be. Gulp. Taking quick steps I tried to calm my nerves as I put my game face on, which basically looked like my "I'm really angry but you can't tell" face.

Strolling into the big room that housed my parent's attention 90% of the time, I came to face a huge oak table with finely carved detailing along the edges. Raising my gaze, I saw my parents in two mini thrones talking to their chief advisor. "Riley! Why the sour face?" My dad's cheery voice echoes through the room. Alright Riley action, I told myself.

"I just heard some servants talking about some extravagant party that we are throwing so that I can meet 'proper suitors'. Why do you never listen to me?! I don't want or need a suitor right now just like how I don't want Maya to be my servant! I'm not going to want a party tomorrow or next Friday or ever!" I'm hoping I can anger them into setting the party date as a punishment for being a drama queen. That always works in the movies right?

Sadly that was not the reaction I got. Instead kind eyes looked at me as if to soothe my frustration with their minds. "Sweetheart, you've never listened to the rumors before. You and I both know how the servants love to talk." "Your mothers right honey. We aren't going to force you into anything unless absolutely necessary. That's always been our policy." Fudgesickles on a fudge pop.

"But Riley, it's not like having a party and meeting suitors locks you into immediate marriage. Starting to look earlier in life might help you find your actual true love so you aren't pushed into marriage with someone else because you waited too long." Hold up, that's actually really logical. It would be believable to give in after that speech right? Just act hesitant, my inner Maya voice chanted. "Really? Is that how you found Mom?" My dad smiled obviously pleased that his words had gone to heart. I did an evil laugh silently in my head because that means our plan might work!

"Actually yes sweetheart. It was a little different for me because I had to go to all the coming of age parties not have one myself since I'm male. But, I would say it was definitely worth it because I did find my true love with time to spare." I tried to decide if I should give in now or ask a few more questions. I think maybe one more would seal the deal.

"Do you think I'll find my true love?" My parents beamed at one another, while I actually pondered my own question. "Of course you will sweetheart. Does this mean you will consider having the party soon?" I put my best thinking face on and answered. "If you really think it would be for the best then I trust you. I approve of hosting my coming of age party." I don't think their smiles could be any bigger. Honestly though, my smile wasn't completely fake either. The idea of finding my true love has my heart beating rapidly and my stomach twirling.

"Perfect! How about Friday? That gives us six whole days to get the invitations out. It is Saturday isn't it dear?" The last question was directed towards my dad who nodded his head with enthusiasm. Saturday is everyone's favorite day in the castle because they get off work early. "Friday is perfect mom. I'm sorry I've been such a brat about this. I guess I'm just nervous."

"Don't be honey. I'm sure he's out there waiting to sweep you off your feet with his charismatic words. And I say words because you are not to allow any man to hold you unless it's me. I don't care if he's your mate, you are still my little girl understand?" He tries to lower his voice as he says this to make it more commanding but it only makes me laugh. It's like watching a fuzzy bunny puff out its chest to look bigger - just hilarious and hard to keep a straight face at.

"Of course dad. I guess I'll go tell Maya and start looking for dresses. I love you guys." I turn and start walking calmly towards the door while they reciprocate my response. Once I'm out of sight, I start sprinting towards Maya's room to tell her, my excitement bubbling over.

Still, as I ran through the corridors my dad's words were at the edge of my mind. "Sweep you off his feet with charismatic words." Lucas' words were definitely not charismatic. Ugh! Why do I keep thinking about that mean boy and why the H E double hockey sticks did I think about him when I was trying to imagine my true love. There's no way he could be the one. Nope no way I don't even like him. I don't think.

 **You guys are awesome! I got way more reviews for the last chapter and in honor of that I wanted to update quickly for y'all. Also, just to clear up some future confusion Josh is not going to be related to Cory or Riley in this story. A little weird I know but I mean it is fanfiction. I know this chapter was pretty long and I probably could have split it into two...but I start school in 2 days so I wanted to give you a big update to suffice for my probable lack of fast updates coming soon. So yeah review por favor. Oh and I hope you guys liked my little addition of Farkle! I'm hoping to do more with him and the other characters, but it'll probably be a little bit further in the story.**

 **Silvertipwings**


	6. Chapter 6

Lockets of Love chapter 6

 **Maya POV**

I love food. Like if I could marry an inanimate object it would be food. Specifically pizza. And cheese oh sweet Caroline do I love cheese. I'd never thought that my love for food would betray me - until I sneaked into the royal kitchen. It was filled with anything and everything from sweet chocolaty goodness to salty goldfish to loaves of freshly baked spicy bread that appeared to be filled with melty beautiful cheese.

I was going to just sneak into the pantry side of the kitchen and subtly steal some canned foods or anything that had a quantity of an uncountable number. But then that beautiful spicy bread smell filled my nose and my stomach responded by gurgling loudly as though it would crawl out of my body if I didn't feed it some of that delectable bread. Obviously the noise caught the attention of several bakers who had had their back to me.

"Can I help you young lady?" Usually the people in the kitchen know me since I get Riley's meals for her, but I came specifically at the time when the bakers are busy working since they're the only ones I don't really see. That way one of them couldn't come forward when they hear "Maya is missing" and report my suspicious activity. "Um yes actually. Princess Riley smelled your bread while on a walk and was wondering if she might be able to have some. Is it a new recipe? I've never seen bread filled with cheese before." I pride myself on my quick thinking.

"Princess Riley can have this loaf, fresh out of the oven. And no it's not a new recipe. I came up with it when I was making cheese empanadas. I got really tired of pinching all the dough so I used the rest of the cheese and put it in a loaf of bread for my kids. They loved it and just recently the king requested I start making it here. I'm Stella by the way." **(This is actually a real thing. Stella's hot and spicy cheese bread is one of the best things you will ever taste. The story of how she made the recipe is mostly true too.)**

Shiz. That means I have to introduce myself. So much for them not knowing me. "I'm Maya. It smells really incredible. I'm sure Princess Riley will be very happy." And then I left with a big loaf of cheesy bread and no other food for my trip. Normally I would have been immediately frustrated by that, but damn that bread was good and I couldn't focus on anything else.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWG**

My lack of focus changed quite quickly when I realized I was going to have to sacrifice my precious sleep for food and that made me pretty angry. That's why Riley found me angrily stuffing my face with cheesy bready goodness muttering about my stupid stomach.

"Uuummmmm. Maya? You okay there?" "I am PERFECTLY fine. Why? Don't I look fine? Because I'm fine. Fine isn't even as fine as I am!" I recognize that I sounded a little bit hysterical, but even the idea of anything less than eight hours of beautiful sleep does things to me.

"Riiiiggghhhttt. Guess what? I got my parents to host the party this Friday! Only six days until you fulfill your dream!" I wait for a few seconds because I know what's coming next. "Wait that's only six days until you leave me. Peaches! Noooooo. You can't leave me peaches I need you! Whose going to...whose gonna prank Farkle with me?! Whose going to make fun of all the funny hats my 'friends' will wear to the party?"

Her voice was whiny and higher pitched then usual, so I knew she was really trying to hold in tears. "Riles. You know I'm coming back right? Even if Peridot is the best place in the entire world I would come back because it couldn't be that amazing if you aren't there. Come on Riles don't cry. You need to save those tears for your acting." I wink at her to make her laugh.

She does and shortly after starts sniffing the air. "It's a long story but if anyone asks, Stella's bread was amazing." She nods but gives me the "I want to hear this story later" look. "Alright so we have a date, I'm getting the food and supplies I need tonight, is there anything else we need to do before I be like pizza and disappear.

She smiles, but I see a little hesitance in her eyes so I know there is definitely something else she wants to tell me. "Peaches?" "Sorry. It's stupid. It's just...I do actually have to go to my coming of age party and..." She trails off and I realize how selfish I've been in our planning. I completely forgot that Riley has to go meet all these suitors just so I can get out.

"And you have no clue how to dress or act around all the guys who will court you. It's nothing to be ashamed of Riley. I haven't had an actual suitor either I just get to go out in the market more often so I have a little bit more experience in the flirting department." I swear a fire truck would look light in comparison to Riley's face right now.

"Hey. Why don't we go back to your room and pick out some dresses okay? You know how much I love going through your closet and maybe I'll even borrow one just in case." I smile because I know she's always wanted me to take some of her dresses, but of course I never could because people would immediately notice. Maybe I could actually wear one in Peridot though. Either way it was a way to make her eyes light up again.

"Really? I have the perfect one for you to take! It's elegant but it's practical. Oh and it has little secret pockets!"

 **Hey guys. This was more of a short filler chapter, but I hope you guys liked the rilaya friendship moments. I know it's a little rushed but I was definitely not planning on updating today. Like at all. But then I got a review from a Guest asking me to update and then telling me it was their birthday today! Seriously how can I say no to that. So this chapter is for the birthday girl (or boy). I really hope you liked it. And yes. I was very hungry while writing this. As always please review.**

 **Silvertipwings**


	7. Chapter 7

Lockets of Love chapter 7

Riley POV

Six days flew by before we knew it. Today was the day. The day that Maya was leaving to fulfill her very dangerous dream. And the day that I officially became available to be courted.

You would think that since we have these "lockets of love" so to speak, that I wouldn't need to be courted, all the guys would just line up with necklaces out and see if it's a match, kind of like how Cinderella did it. But that's not the way it works with royalty. At Royal courting balls, you aren't even supposed to wear your locket, but I always do. It's all about who has the highest rank and is the most bearable.

I always wondered how the two royal's matches felt. Their true love married someone else, and they were the ones left with no one. Did they feel angry? Like they got cheated? Or are they just unbearably sad that their true love chose someone else? I feel as though you would have to be a truly selfish person to marry someone who isn't your true love, because not only are you hurting your own match, but you're stealing someone else's.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Princess Riley, your dress has just arrived from the seamstress. Is your servant here to dress you?" I roll my eyes at this little boy who is trying so hard to act so old. Also, in case you were wondering, my father made me have a dress handmade special for tonight. What a nut. "Maya is just peaking around my closet for a proper pair of shoes. Thank you Tyler you can go now. And tell your mom I say hi!"

"You are so good with kids Riles it's almost sickening. Seriously I just want to wring their annoying little necks most the time." Maya was coming out of my closet with two pairs of shoes in her hands. "One, you and I both know you would never lay a finger on a kid you old grump. And two, I hate heels! Why can't I just wear converse or something comfortable. Don't I deserve to be comfortable on my night of agony!"

"Peaches, drama queen is not a good look for you and while I am all for the sneakers and dress look, you know your parents would not be happy." I heave out a heavy sigh. "But, I'll make you a deal. Since I'm breaking the law I think you can too a little. Just make sure you wear these heels for the first half hour while your parents watch you like a hawk. Then sneak off and switch to converse in the garden okay? Maybe you can even bring a man and have him change them for you." Her wiggling eyebrows and suggestive tone made me burst out laughing.

"Because the first thing I want a guy to do for me is smell my stinky feet!" "Ew you're right but hey it's the perfect way to get the wrong guy to ditch you." Oh Maya, ever the planner. "Thanks pal. Do you have everything ready for your trip?" "But of course! Food, a map, a couple coins to pay for your present, and a change of clothes. Now let's make sure every guy at this party realizes what a catch you are." She said while waving around a makeup brush like it was a magic wand.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWG**

An hour later and I swear I looked completely different. I actually looked beautiful, like when someone complimented me I could actually believe it rather than assume they were lying. But, it made me sad to look in the mirror because I knew for the next couple of weeks I wouldn't be seeing Maya in it too.

"Peaches it's time for you to go to your fancy party. Don't worry about me you know I'll be fine. And don't you dare cry because I have created a masterpiece." I tried to blink the tears back into my eyes the best I could and looked up to prevent them from falling. "I know Maya. I'm just going to miss you. Plus nervous energy right?"

We started walking towards the door and looked out into the hallway. "This is where we part ways. Promise me you'll have an adventure of your own while I'm gone? That way when I come back we can exchange stories." "I promise you Maya. But promise me I'll see you in at least a month?" "I promise you Riley." We didn't say goodbye because it wasn't goodbye. But we shared one last hug before we went our separate ways on our separate adventures. Hers out of the castle, and mine in the heart of it.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWG**

Deep breaths, in. Out. In. Out. I will most likely not even meet him here right? The probability is extremely slim that he's even royalty so he won't be here. These are the thoughts that kept cycling through my mind as I entered the foreboding doors to my party. When they opened, all I saw were faces.

There had to be a hundred guys in here! I am so glad I convinced my parents to let me invite my female friends because how awkward would it be if I was the only girl in a sea of men. Like what would happen when slow dance music came on?

I was immediately bombarded by men. "Princess Riley may I have this dance?" "Princess Riley you look beautiful!" "Princess Riley I'm ..." "Back off you scoundrels! Give her some space that's right shoo." My old friend Vanessa saving me at parties as usual. "Thank you so much Vanessa you always know how to get rid of them." "Sugar it's nothing, but some of those men were fine! I wouldn't run away forever. I'm going to go mingle. Don't be antisocial like Isadora okay? I'll see you later babe."

Isadora is another one of my friends but doesn't have as big a personality as Vanessa. They are both daughters of Lords or something like that. "Hey Isadora! How are you? I feel like I haven't seen you in yeeeaaaarrrrrssss." "I have been well thank you. Father has not been pleased by my lack of suitors but as I have told him, I am not going to "play dumb" so a man will not feel threatened by my intelligence." "You go Glen Cocoa!" I said trying to lighten the mood. "I do not understand your reference but I will assume it as a compliment so thank you." "I'm going to go say hi to my parents. Enjoy the party though!"

The more I thought over her dilemma the more I kept thinking about Farkle. They were both so serious. Maybe meeting would give them someone to share their mutual woes with. I should definitely set that up. My thoughts were interrupted when a man stumbled to a halt in front of me. "Hi! My name is Charlie and I would really love to dance with you if that's okay? Please don't say no." It's like an energetic puppy just jumped into my lap, his excitement was almost as overwhelming as I hear mine is.

"Sure Charlie. But only one okay? I need to talk to my parents." "The King and Queen of course. It will be my pleasure to escort you to them after our dance." We started waltzing and I took a moment to really look at him. He was handsome with curly brown hair and blue eyes. His smile was contagious and I couldn't help but return it with one of my own.

"You look really really beautiful Princess Riley." "Thank you Charlie, you look quite handsome yourself." "I'm sorry if you felt pressured into dancing with me. I'm sure there were other guys you were hoping to dance with first. I just...I didn't want to miss my chance." My heart lightly twirled. Maybe he's the one?

"That's so sweet. And I chose to dance with you because I wanted to. I wouldn't have said yes if I didn't want to." The song ended as quickly as it started and I could see the sadness begin to etch into his face. "Once I talk to my parents and mingle a little more maybe we can talk?" His head shot up and a smile just about broke his face. "Of course Princess Riley, I would love that." "Please, just call me Riley."

After Charlie escorted me, he disappeared into the crowd. "Hello Dad, Mom." "Dear! You look so beautiful! How has it been any suitors catch your eye?" "Maybe one. But it's only been like a half hour." "You don't have to find the one tonight. But know that I'm so proud of you sweetheart. You're growing up and taking charge of your future."

As if on cue my stomach rumbled at the mention of growing.

"Go get some food sweetheart. And have fun! We love you." "Love you guys too." Even though the conversation was quick, it eased my mind. They didn't expect me to find a man and get married ASAP. Which allows me to focus on food and changing my shoes. It's been a half hour after all.

I swear there was every vendor in town here. I'm hoping to get a slice of pizza on my way out to the garden. I was actually really hungry. As soon as I saw the beautiful circular pie shape I grabbed one and slipped out the door. With pizza in one hand and converse in the other, I opened the door behind my back and rushed out so that I wouldn't be notice.

And then I immediately tripped on the cords that lit up the garden and fell right onto someone who groaned. My pizza and converse went flying and I heard them hit the ground somewhere. "Nooooooooooo. Not my pizza! Ugh why am I such a klutz?!" "I don't know why don't you get off of me?" The mystery man beneath me spoke. "Oh my gosh I'm so so sor..." My sentence got cut off when I saw who it was. "Lucas." I felt my heart swell and cursed it for responding like that.

Recognition flashed through his eyes. "Princess Riley. I didn't know you knew my name." "Oh you didn't think Maya was going to tell me the name of the man who made me feel like shit. Well she did you asshole." It looked like he was physically in pain from my words, but I shouldn't feel bad right? He hurt me more...

"I am so sorry I just have a bad history with royals. I should not have lashed out at you without knowing you. It was not right and I am so sorry. You don't even know how terrible I've felt about it. I feel like I've been dying of guilt. And my momma didn't raise me to be that cruel to anyone especially not a woman such as yourself."

His rambling was pretty adorable. Ugh no don't think that. "Look I can forgive you for what you said. But I can't forgive you for making me waste pizza AND lose my converse." I stifled my laughter as his face read pure confusion. "What?" "When I ran into you. My pizza got flung into the bushes. As in it is no longer edible. And my converse are MIA." "There is plenty of pizza in there. And what is a princess doing with converse."

"EXCUSE YOU! Pizza is NEVER to be wasted it is too beautiful and tasty how dare you. Now I will definitely never forgive you. And I happen to like converse. They are comfy and don't make my feet hurt like stupid heels."

"Um...you...I...wow." "What?!" I snapped at him. "I've just never seen someone care about pizza that much. Especially not a princess." "Just shut up and go find my converse. Why are you even here?" He started searching through the bushes. "Fraboni's was hired to cater here and I still had my old uniform and I was hoping to apologize to you. So I snuck in. I know it was stupid and really illegal I just I felt like I needed to see you again for some reason." I swear if my heart keeps fluttering like this I'll rip it out.

"Found them!" Thank God! I sat on the side of the fountain and took off my heels and put on some socks. "Here let me." "No I can do it myself. I swear everybody thinks I'm just an incapable little rich girl. I can put on my own damn shoes." "Whoah slow your roll. I was just trying to be nice. You know make up for the pizza and being an overall ass." Grumbling I pull up my shoes and tie them before standing up. "How do they look? Are they too noticeable? You know what I don't care."

"You are so beautiful." Hold up. What? I should say that out loud. "What?" His cheeks turned bright red. "I'm so sorry! I don't know why I said that. I'm so stupid. I have no clue what came over me. I'm such a mess when I'm around you." "No it's fine surprising but fine. Don't you mean I look beautiful though?" "Why would I say that? It's not the dress or the makeup that makes you beautiful it's just you. So no, I mean you ARE beautiful." His face was so honest.

"Riley? Are you out there? It's me Charlie." "Charlie." Lucas' face dropped and I felt like my own did too. But that must just be my imagination. "Yeah, I'm out here Charlie." "I've been looking everywhere for you. Who is this?" I glanced at Lucas. "He's one of the waiters. He was helping me find my shoes I had tripped and lost one." "Well that's very nice of you, but I'll take it from here." Lucas looked a little angry at Charlie's immediate dismissal, but I shrugged it off. "Go on in, I'll be in in just a minute I just want to thank Lucas one more time."

Charlie turned to go inside but hesitated and some sort of stare down was going on between the two men. When the door shut I looked towards Lucas. "I forgive you Lucas. No hard feelings?" He stretched out his hand as if to shake mine, but instead I pulled him in for a hug.

That's when I heard a metallic click and felt my necklace lift of my chest. My eyes went wide as I looked down towards the space between our chests. My sun locket was connected to one that looked like a half moon. Lucas was my soul mate.

 **Sorry that it's been so long for an update guys. School is pretty rough. I was hoping to update more than once a week but honestly I'll be lucky to find the time to update at all. I am definitely continuing with the story though so don't panic! I really hope you guys liked this extra extra long chapter. Let me know what you think! (Seriously reviews mean the world to me.)**

 **Silvertipwings**


	8. Chapter 8

Lockets of Love Chapter 8

 **Maya POV**

I didn't tell Riley how nervous I was. Our plan was pretty good, but what if something went wrong? And more so what will happen when I cross the border into Peridot? Will an alarm sound? Will someone see me and alert the king? Or will people in Peridot immediately notice that I'm from Emerald and kill me? There are so many unknown variables which make this trip dangerous.

But I can't let that stop me. I've waited seventeen years for this moment and nothing can get in my way. Determination coarsed through my veins as I told the guard at the front gates I was simply going to buy Princess Riley a present. "Are you sure you will be safe ma'am?" I rolled my eyes. "Does that really matter?" The guard sadly shrugged in agreement before opening the gate.

Step one done. Now what should I buy Riley? I started scouting out the shops in search of anything that she would like. I was not about to spend my money on some trinket just for show. A silver charm bracelet with a pair of ballet slippers caught my eye. It reminded me exactly of princess dancing sunshine. Beautiful in a subtle way, not filled with fancy diamonds to hide its simple elegance.

I paid the attendant before tucking the bracelet safely in my side satchel. Step two complete. Now all I have to do it make it to Peridot. The easiest way to go unnoticed would be through the back alleys. But as I began to walk through them the back of my neck tingled. I could hear light footsteps maybe a hundred yards behind me but moving closer.

Fear began to crawl into my senses. How ironic that I would plan to tell a fake story about being beaten up and kidnapped and it be actually about to happen. Think Maya. You can't let them see you cross into Peridot, but you obviously can't let them kidnap you either. Going into the town square wouldn't necessarily stop them. Maybe hiding? They can't hurt you if they can't find you.

There is a ninety degree turn in about two hundred feet and I'll have probably ten seconds to hide but I can't make noise. Today is Saturday so this part of town might have trash out. Ew I can't believe I'm about to consider this. Beaten or Garbage. It's a hard decision.

As soon as I turn the corner I see a garbage bin and my body seems to make the choice for me. Before I know it I'm silently lifting the lid and swinging my feet into the dumpster before closing it just before I hear feet pass. "Shit where'd she go?" "I don't know she must have run ahead when she noticed us tailing her." "You idiot I told you we should have just cut her off!" "But then the town would have heard her scream!" "Who the hell cares? Servants shouldn't even talk to Royal's let alone buy them presents as friends. People would probably start clapping." "Well she's a midget she can't have gotten too far." "She better not start sprinting you moron!"

I heard them start running but stayed in my smelly sanction for a few minutes to ensure my safety. Their conversation kept playing through my mind. _People would start clapping._ My eyes stung as I pushed the tears back. They want me to cry. They love to see me cry. I can't give them that satisfaction.

I climbed silently out of the dumpster and pulled my hoody up before casually strolling towards the edge of town. They would expect me to be running back to the castle. The encounter only furthered my need to see Peridot. Was life better there? It did servants get treated even crueler? My thoughts twisted and turned around the possibilities as my feet brought me closer and closer to the rock.

GMWGMWGMGMWGMWGMWGMW

An hour later I reached the boundary unnoticed. Looking at it up close made the rock seem even less special. There was no dark forest on the other side or looming wizard warning me to turn back. I didn't see any barrier or fence. It was just a rock in the middle of a field. And as I held my breathe and stepped to the other side, it looked like a rock from there too. The grass wasn't greener, the blades weren't sharper, it seemed identical to the Emerald Kingdom.

There had to be something else. They had to have a city center depicting all the different characteristics. It can't just be the same place. I'll just stay in the shadows. Make sure I don't stand out before investigating why Peridot was so forbidden.

Again my feet started moving as my mind was thinking over all the evil possibilities. Maybe there was an ugly ruler who killed children for entertainment. Maybe the town square was stained with blood and thats why it's so forbidden to come here. Or maybe it's Emerald that is evil. They're the ones trapping us from a better life.

Thirty minutes flew by before I heard noise that suggested civilization. I hid behind trees and looked out to see a young girl walk by wearing clothes similar to mine. She didn't look any different than me. She didn't have horns or claws. She just looked human which was a good sign. Deciding I would probably not be immediately classified as different, I put my hoody up and walked slowly towards what looked like their town. I wasn't exactly strolling through the forest like I owned the place, but I wasn't hiding behind the trees either.

Yet, then I heard a beautiful voice, manly and rough but at the same time smooth and sexy. My immediate reaction was to climb a tree and hide. Luckily he had not yet seen me and was talking to someone else to whom I was immediately jealous.

"I believe that one of your room servants has stolen from you sire. He has been seen selling a golden ring to one of the town merchants." "Hm. While I admire the desire to raise social class, if this is true has stolen from the wrong man. Take him in for questioning. Use force if necessary. And make sure wherever the ring went it returns to me." "Of course your highness."

Force? His words were so emotionless and cruel that I was disgusted with myself that I found it attractive. I'll show him force the probably rich bastard I thought as I angrily stomped on the tree branch. I immediately regretted my action and the tree branch made shaking noise scaring my and making me loose my balance. I was only six feet off the ground but the landing still hurt.

Even more surprised was the mysterious sexy man and his colleague. "What the hell?"

 **Hello friends! How was the chapter? Too short? Too long? Just right? Man I feel like I'm retelling Goldie Locks. I really hope you guys liked it! I'm actually cramming for my first APUSH test so finding the time to write this was solidly a struggle. *sigh* school ruins lives. Anyways review and follow please! They make my admittedly gloomy schooldays ten times better. Thanks pals.**

 **Silvertipwings**


	9. Chapter 9

Lockets of Love chapter 9

Lucas POV (SURPRISE!)

The metallic click came as less of a shock to me, however I could easily read the mixed horror on Riley's beautiful face. I knew as soon as she left the restaurant in tears that I was connected to her somehow. It was like I could feel her hurt resonating throughout me and it made my heart shatter to think that I caused her such pain. But to think she is my mate. My one true love.

I honestly couldn't believe my luck and misfortune. A sweet angel as my perfect soul mate! Every second I spent near her strengthened my developing feelings. Her long brown hair that held a natural wave in which I longed to brush through with my fingers. And her eyes. They were like deep pools of velvety chocolate, I wanted to get lost forever in them.

But Riley is a Princess my inner voice scolds. She will break your heart before you can even confess your love. Even law states you could never wed. Truthfully, I was more than aware of the pain caused by Riley's absence.

When I was younger, not even a teenager yet, Riley and I were sort of friends. I'm sure she does not remember the summer in which her parents first allowed her to go out and play with "commoners" as they had so kindly put it. I remember thinking she was so beautiful, as did just about every other boy in my neighborhood. Every weekend when she traveled to the square with her friend Maya, we would all run out to meet her. I tried the craziest stunts and did anything to catch her attention even for a few precious seconds.

She never did really notice me however. We were always just the boys she ran away from on the way to meet her girl friends. But I was still effected by her leave. When I heard that Riley was no longer allowed to venture out on the Saturdays I had begun to look forward to so much, I thought I was sick. My stomach dropped and I felt like I was going to throw up.

I suppose that is why I lashed out so sullenly at her at the restaurant. I wanted some form of the pain she had caused to be felt by her. I somberly realized shortly after that she had never meant to hurt me nor does she even recall who I am. This is why I had to come here tonight to apologize and beg forgiveness.

But now. Now I fear I have hurt her further. My heart pulsates painfully as a look of fear adorns her face. She is not excited that I am her soul mate. Why should she be? A filthy commoner like me that a necklace tethers her to.

"Riley I didn't know." It would have been impossible for either of us to know but the silence that filled the garden was unnerving. "I...I...What are we going to do?!" I know I should be focusing on an answer but am momentarily delirious from her sweet voice and the word 'we' from her lips. Her eyes gazing up into mine do nothing to clear my mind as I become transfixed.

"You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." The words slip out before I can consciously stop them and my cheeks turn a hue of red to match hers. "Thank you." My heart soars as she smiles shyly. Our necklaces still connected, I realize with a start that she is still in my arms.

She fits perfectly and I can not even remember what it feels like to be without her. She seems to notice as well and moves to get out of them when I stop her. Unable to control myself I stroke her cheek with my thumb. Our eyes lost in the others I notice immediately when hers flick down to my lips. I find mine copying hers almost immediately, holding back a groan when they part almost automatically from my gaze.

Our faces slowly moving toward the others at a snail like pace I foolishly interrupt to ask, "Riley, can I kiss you?" Her cheeks resembling a fire truck I would not have been able to hear her reply had I not been a breath away. "Yes, but I don't know..." I seal the gap before she can finish.

The moment our lips touch my world explodes. What starts as a delicate and gentle kiss morphs quickly into a hungry battle for domination. It takes all my control to not push her against the wall and trap her body with mine, shielding her forever from the lights of the party and it's noise.

When oxygen becomes necessary we separate. Her eyes hold an ounce of fear in them and my heart drops. She didn't like it. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to become so...aggressive." Internally beating myself, I knew I shouldn't have gone so fast. "No. No it's not that. I just...I'd never been kissed and now...I feel like some demon has been created that hungers for it. That makes no sense. It just felt so good. Oh god I'm so sorry it must have been awful for you I should have..." God I could get used to shutting her up like this. A gentle kiss this time drowns out her words.

"That was the best kiss I have ever had. Don't apologize." A sudden change in her mood surprises me. She looks as though I've stabbed her with an invisible sword. "So you've...had experience in that field." Oh. She thinks I've kissed other girls! It's not uncommon for teenage boys to "experiment" as they call it. But I never did. "No Riley. You misunderstood. I've NEVER kissed any other girl. I wanted to save every first for my soul mate. For you."

Brightened eyes and glistening eyes bring a wide grin to my face. "Really? Lucas that is so romantic!" The sound of my name on her lips brings unimaginable joy. I immediately crash my lips upon hers to express my happiness. So wrapped up in her lips on my lips I miss the sound of the door opening.

"What the hell?!"

I am so sorry. I know I didn't update last week and that this chapter was a little shitty. I've been sick for the last two weeks with that nasty ass cold AND I've had so much homework that I might be drowning. On top of all that I've had severe writers block. So seriously PLEASE leave ideas in the review.

Silvertipwings


	10. Chapter 10

Lockets chapter 10

Maya POV.

Well shit. My mind searches desperately for exit routes and explanations but comes up empty handed. I'm in the middle of an unknown forest with a horrible sense of direction and how does one really explain illegally crossing a border and falling out of a tree anyways?

I hesitantly glance up and the man whose voice had thundered dangerously at me moments before. "Um...hi?" Wow brain. Great way to seem less suspicious. I really can't blame it (or would it be myself?) for such a stupid response. This stranger was even more attractive physically than his voice was.

A tall figure with defined muscles, his shaggy brown hair haphazardly sweeped back from his face giving him the sexy bed head look. His eyes a lighter brown, surprising as his deep voice made me imagine dark and dangerous ones. That same voice that interrupted my drooling moments after my response.

"Let me repeat myself miss. What the hell?" So charismatic is not a word to be associated with the stranger. "I'm so sorry. I was just climbing that tree to search for a pine cone to crush and make paint from when I heard your voice and became startled." I spewed fluent lies to cover my embarrassment, silently begging him to believe them as truths.

"Most would look for pine cones on the ground." Seriously dude? Why use logic at a time like this? Think stupid! "Well. I am not most people. I happen to like the challenge of climbing the tree. Plus the best pine cones are fully alive not dying on the ground for passer byers to kick at will." That definitely sounds believable, I think giving myself a mental high five.

"You are most peculiar. I have never heard of making paint from pine cones either. And I do not recognize you. What family do you come from?" Why must he make life so difficult? "I...Why should I tell you? What family do you come from?" The companion next to the man gapes at me turning his head between me and the stranger.

"You do not recognize me? I am Joshua. The future king of Peridot!" That's such a perfect name. But I have the absolute worst of luck ever. Do I tell the truth? Should I just run? Work brain work! "Um...I'm sorry? I'm from outside the city. I don't get out much?" That would have sounded way better without the questioning tone. Should I bow?

"Paul, remind me to make a visit to the outskirts of Peridot. Everyone must recognize me on sight. And no you do not need to bow." I said that out loud? Oops. That's strange though, in Emerald you must at least bow slightly to indicate you are aware of their position in power. I would expect since Peridot's reputation holds more importance in status that you would have to kiss their feet or something gross like that.

"What, may I ask, are you doing so far from home? You surely have pine cones in your own village miss...?" "Maya. And I am here because...I wanted to see the city for myself." That's mostly true, I'm just withholding a little bit of information.

"And how has that experience been?" "Painful so far." I blurt without thinking. I should have said wonderful or life changing or something teeth rottingly sweet like that. Princes like to hear that about their kingdoms. To my surprise though, he starts laughing. Even 'Paul' seems flabbergasted by the sudden burst of a deep (and very attractive) laugh echoing through the empty forest.

"You are a funny little sprite!" I resist the urge to contradict his 'sprite' comment and fake a smile. "Thank you your highness. I will be on my way if that's alright with you." He hesitates for a second before granting permission. It's was almost like he didn't want me to leave...

Ugh don't be stupid, I tell myself. The last thing I need is a 'cruel' boyfriend from a different kingdom. Besides I'm a peasant and he's a king, that only works in fairytales. "I wish you a higher rank in the future." What a strange thing to say. I guess maybe that is a common phrase here?

I begin to walk away pondering these thoughts, before tripping on an unseen rock and falling straight into a solid chest. Arms wrap around my waist, steadying me as a correct my balance. I can feel my face heat up as my words too stumble to apologize. "I am so sorry! I swear I didn't mean too it's just the rock and I wasn't paying attention and I am so sorry your Highness!"

Laughing off my apologies, Josh appears a little red himself. "A clumsy one aren't you Maya? That's alri..." His sentence trails off as our eyes meet with intensity. Paul clearing his throat jolts us out of our hypnotic state and I realize I am still in Josh's arms. Without thinking I let out a small squeak and scurry out of his warm, comfortable embrace and practically sprint down the path out of sight.

It might have been my imagination, but I thought I heard my name called out, the wind carrying it subtly to my ears. I hide in the trees and start walking in a random direction in case he followed me. Yet, I began daydreaming about what would happen if he found me. He would take me into his arms, look at me with such love and adoration that I would return and our lips would passionately meet.

The sound of a twig snapping alerted me of my surrounding. With a start I realize I am surrounded by tall trees on all sides and have absolutely NO IDEA where I am. Sighing I begin to recognize that I am lost, in the middle of a forbidden kingdom, alone, and extremely vulnerable. My only hope is that the thing that snapped that twig was a civilized person, not a ravaged animal who wanted dinner.

Hey guys! Ending the chapters 8 and 9 both in "what the hell" was completely accidental but ya know whatever. I didn't even notice it until I went back to reread where I had left off with Maya. But it makes their two plots seem more connected right? Any who's I am very sorry for this late update :/ I know it's a little short but it's solidly a struggle to even find time to write. Let me know what you think! Reviews make my day :)

Silvertipwings


	11. Chapter 11

Lockets chapter 11

Riley POV.

Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no! This can not be happening Riley. It's just a dream. Someone did not just open the door and walk out on you kissing LUCAS. Oh god what am I going to do?! I slowly turn around still trapped in Lucas' arms. His eyes still closed he seems to be afraid of waking up as well. "Riley what are you doing kissing a...a commoner?!" I hear Charlie's voice echo.

"Did he attack you? Did he force himself on you?" Charlie begins to walk in our direction with a look of anger yet relief. A small part of me wishes I could just answer yes and be pulled away from Lucas without consequence. But my heart snaps at the very thought of him being beaten and imprisoned or worse put to death because I myself was afraid of punishment.

"No Charlie." I say moving to stand in front of Lucas trying to block his body with mine as best I can. "He asked permission to kiss me and I granted it. I kissed him willingly." Charlie's face began to get red, not from embarrassment but pure anger. "What the fuck Riley?! Kissing a commoner at your own coming of age party?! Jesus don't tell me you've 'fallen in love' with this filthy boy."

I feel Lucas start to move to say something so I subtly step in his feet hoping he gets the message. Charlie can NOT find out about our necklaces or Lucas would for sure be put to death for acting on his feelings. I therefore convince myself to follow my brain despite the pain in my heart from my idea. "No I don't love him." I hear Lucas' sharp intake of breath behind me and hold back a sob. "I just wanted to know what it feels like so that I would be prepared for my husband."

I can tell that Charlie doesn't buy my story completely so I do something I know I will regret. "I wanted to be prepared for someone like you Charlie." I walk over to him and he immediately raises one arm so I can cocoon myself in his side. I look briefly into Lucas' eyes and see so much pain that I look away instantly and gaze up at Charlie instead.

"You don't have to do that Princess. I will love you no matter what and you should never feel the need to practice on a filthy commoner of all people." I nod solemnly like a child being scolded by an adult. "I'm sorry Charlie." I say looking directly at Lucas hoping he understands my hidden apology. But Charlie seems to accept this answer and gently hugs me tighter to his body. He smells like rich cologne so unlike Lucas' natural scent of pine and earthiness.

"It is alright my little pet. Why don't we go inside and pretend this never happened." I cringe at his nickname but hold my tongue. "Okay. But Charlie?" "Yes pet." "Can we not tell my parents about this. It's just. It's so embarrassing." He laughs with a hint of glee. "Of course not Princess. If anyone asks, it was you and I outside 'practicing'."

His eyes shine with pride at the idea. "Are you a good liar Riley? Or do we need to practice so it holds some truth?" I want to die from his suggestion. Not only from the sheer disgust of it but also because Lucas is feet away from me and I can see his body start to shake with agony.

But before I can stop him, Charlie leans down and gently pecks my lips before attempting to go deeper. I swallow the bile in the back of my throat and convince myself to kiss him one time. I move robotically but it doesn't seem to bother Charlie. When I end the kiss he smiles and says "I see why you needed to practice. But it's okay pet. I will teach you so you can become better."

He starts to pull me inside and as he does, I glance back to see Lucas crumpling to the floor with silent sobs wracking his body. The sight makes a single tear track down my own face and I hurriedly wipe it away before anyone notices.

GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW

The party had continued without interruption. I never saw Lucas come in from the garden, despite my frequent glances. My heart was shattered and I moved through the crowds robotically with Charlie. He seems to have staked his claim on me and I have no say about it as he knows part of my secret.

I find myself crying in my room now. A maid who was not Maya came to undress me and get me ready for bed like a child. With no one to talk to all I can do is sob into my pillow. Maya is gone and soon they will be coming to me with questions. It won't be hard to burst out crying when they tell me the news as I can't seem to stop crying.

My best friend isn't here to offer me advice. I'm supposed to meet Charlie again tomorrow for a stroll through the gardens. And Lucas. My heart throbs painfully from his absence. I know I hurt him. But I was trying to save him, doesn't that justify it? My heart says no. When I look in the mirror my skin looks paler than usual. Dark circles adorn my face and my hair resembles a bird's nest. I look broken.

And that's because I am. It's like I can feel Lucas' pain as well as mine which adds to be unbearable. It feels as though he is hurting even worse than I which only makes me feel even worse. Guilty. That's the word. I feel guilt and pain because I pushed him away and indirectly said the most hurtful words that I imagine, he had been afraid of the whole time. Had I really been trying to protect him? Or had I just been trying to protect myself?

Hi guys. I know I've been awful at updating. I know I've said it before but school ruins lives. I might actually be drowning in tests and papers, but I managed to squeeze in time to write this chapter. I know it's really sad but I swear it will serve a purpose. I'm not entirely sure how yet but it'll happen. The question for you guys though is how long are we wanting this story to be? 20 chapters? 40 chapters?

Let me know in the reviews!

Silvertipwings


	12. Chapter 12

Lockets chapter 12

Maya POV:

"This is such a waste of my time. Why does it matter if the peasant girl gets eaten? There's hundreds of them throughout the kingdom why can't we just replace her like a dead goldfish?" Paul's moody voice rants to no one in particular. Disappointment sets in and I scold myself for even imagining that Josh, a King or Prince or whatever he was, would come look for me.

But he did send his assistant to come find me... So maybe he did feel that unfamiliar tug in his heart too. Bad Maya! Too hopeful! Tone down the positivity you're sounding too much like Riley! Riley. I miss her so much I wish I could just talk to her about everything's that happening. Even more so, I wish I knew what was happening in her life. How was the ball? Did she meet anyone? Has she convinced them that I was taken captive? I take out the silver charm bracelet I bought her and stare at it as if it had all the answers.

"There you are Maya! What in the name of Peridot are you doing out here? This isn't even near the trail! Ugh it's a good thing I found you because Prince Josh would have my head if you got killed in this forest." At the sound of his name and his apparent interest in my well being, my heart did that weird fluttery thing again. I really don't like that feeling.

"I didn't want to be followed. But I guess we both see how that turned out." I'll admit the reply was moderately sassy, but really it is creepy to send an assistant to stalk a girl they just met. "Well Prince Josh has taken some interest into you and wishes to gather your insight for ways to make his presence known in the outskirt farms you say you came from." Do you see heart? Why I tell you not to do that disgusting hope thing because now look what happened...you're hurt.

Shit. Nothing says crazy like talking to your heart as if it was a person.

"We really should go Maya. The Prince is waiting."

GMWGMWGMWGMWGMW

"The Prince" can wait his whole damn lifetime for all I care. This was my complaint for the entire 30 minute walk to Josh's location. Seriously couldn't he have sent like a carriage or something? Apparently not because I got to take a lovely walk through a creepy forest with a prissy glorified secretary. Me? Sarcastic? Never.

When I finally reached this unknown destination it was definitely not what I was expecting. It was a cabin. And not like a fancy decked out cabin that overlooks a beautiful lake. It was ligit like a log cabin in the middle of the woods Hansel and Gretal style. My first thought is that I am definitely dying out here. I'm like little red riding hood going to meet what I think is a nice Prince but is really a wolf who probably realized what a fraud I am.

We go up to the door and do this weird secret knock thing that is super cliche and makes me struggle to hold my fits of laughter in. When Josh opens the door I am just in awe. He isn't wearing the fancy clothes that I had last seen him in, rather dark washed jeans and a tighter black v-neck T-shirt that actually made me drool a little bit. I don't even care if he kills me because he was a sight worth dying for.

"Maya! I am glad that Paul found you before you got eaten by wolves. You ran very quickly and went off the trails which is quite the dangerous mission." I know he's looking for a response, but words. I can't think of them and I don't wanna. After a note of silence he starts talking again. "As I'm sure Paul informed you I would like your suggestion on how to best approach the people you are familiar with in order to gain their trust and adoration."

"You look different." Yep. That definitely answered his question way to go Maya. "Indeed. I know this isn't what you would have expected from a Prince, but I was on my way here to relax when I met you and it didn't make sense to return to the castle simply to talk to you. Although I suppose we can if you are uncomfortable here." "Nope. I'm good." He smiles and there's a slight glimmer in his eyes that catches me and I find myself staring at them a long time before Paul clears his throat.

"Um to answer your question, I would approach them with kindness but not throw money and material objects at them. Talk to them like they are human beings and listen to their complaints, compromise with them and they will at least respect you." His pondering face is damn cute.

"Hm what a peculiar response. In Peridot, class is admired so I would have thought that 'throwing material things' at them would have made them immensely happy. But thank you." "Um your welcome..." awkward silence fills the air because I answered his question so what the hell happens next? "Um you're free to go...unless you would like to stay for dinner?" His voice sounds so hopeful I can feel my heart fluttering. Again. I really should just go...but then I hear my voice say,

"I would love to."

* * *

 **Yes I know. I'm an awful person because I didn't write last week and I know these chapters seem kind of filler. But trust me, I've read stories before where it just jumps into the action without a buildup of plot and it makes like zero sense. So even the filler has a purpose. Let me know what you guys think. We reached a HUNDRED reviews too! That made my day just so y'all know.**

 **Silvertipwings**


	13. Chapter 13

Lockets chapter 13

Riley POV:

I wake up to a maid cautiously shaking my shoulder and the sun beaming through the not useful curtains. I don't recognize the maid, yet I immediate notice the look of sheer fear as she hurriedly backs away from me.

I sigh. She must be afraid that I will hit her or fire her for waking me up despite the likelihood that she was requested to do so. "It's really okay miss. You won't be harmed for awaking me." "It's not that..." She trails off looking unsure and my curiosity peaks despite my weariness. "Please continue." After a few minutes of prodding she carefully begins, moving a bit closer to the door as she does so. "It's just, ma'am I truly do not mean to offend, but you look as though you have caught an awful illness."

The previous night's occurrences hit me like a train and I gasp, falling onto the floor from the sudden pain that envelops my body. I vaguely hear the maid shriek in dismay and hurry out of the room.

Lucas. My soul mate. The most perfect and beautiful man I have ever seen. Sobs wrack my body as I remember the look of agony on his face when I walked away. The way I could almost feel his heart break when Charlie kissed me, when Charlie called me his and dismissed Lucas as a disgusting peasant.

I struggle to the reach the mirror and am surprisingly unsurprised by my reflection. The girl who in the mirror is almost unidentifiable from the Princess Riley that awoke twenty-four hours ago. My skin is a dull gray and my eyes seem empty. My wavy locks have become one giant knot and when I try to brush it, a large chunk falls out. To put it bluntly, I look like death.

But honestly, death seems like a better alternative than reality. But I don't deserve that. I deserve to suffer. I deserve to be forced to marry Charlie and never eat pizza again. I would willingly endure that if only I knew that Lucas would not be cursed to endure the same pain from the sidelines.

GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW

A different maid had came back in to get me dressed. Apparently I had slept through my "date" with Charlie and had been summoned by my parents in the throne room.

The walk to reach the room seemed like an eternity. All I could think about was Lucas and the more I thought about him, the worse I felt. Servants and guards avoided my like I had the plague, dashing down adjacent hallways to avoid contact.

When I finally reached my parents, I paused a moment in an attempt to collect myself. One moment became two and then three and as five minutes passed, I realized it was an impossible task. I push the doors as hard as I can and they move to create a space barely big enough for me to fit through.

"Hi" is the only word I manage to get out, but it echoes throughout the room. "Riley! Oh dear you do look awful. You must have heard the news." My mom replies. The news. What news? Did Charlie snitch on me? Was Lucas hurt? I could feel myself hyperventilating as my mind continued to create worse and worse possibilities for the 'news'.

"Sweetheart, Riley I'm sure she's going to come back please calm down honey." My dad even descends from his throne to soothingly rub my back. It takes me a few moments before I fully realize the clarity in his words. "She will come back."

"That's right sweetheart, there's my positive Princess." "You mean Maya?!" I exclaim a little too loud. My parents share a look before carefully responding "of course honey who else would we be talking about?" I try to backtrack to make them a little less suspicious. "Um...sorry I was just thinking about um...Charlie!"

Oh gingersnaps. Why the hell did I say that? My mother's smile turns to a grin as she replies "of course I heard you missed a date with him today." I wish I could cut off my tongue and lock it in a safe so it could never utter another word again. "Um...yeah I just um...feel bad that I stood him up." "How about I talk to his parents and set up a new one sweetheart? Maybe he can get your mind off of Maya?" I have to suppress a snort. "Yeah that would be great mom..." my lying skills have either really improved or my mother is blissfully ignorant.

"Fantastic! And honey? You know I hate to ask but do you have any idea where or why Maya left? I know you too tell each other everything."

I think of Maya and how I have no idea whether she's okay or where she is. I think of Lucas and the tears that were running down his face the last time I saw him. And lastly I think about how it might have been the last time I'll ever see him.

And then I burst out sobbing, collapsing on the floor of the throne room, the word 'no' echoing off the silent walls.

* * *

Happy Thanksgiving guys! I am very sorry for not updating. I kept thinking about updating but then homework and exams kept popping up and I just pushed it off. I really hoped you guys liked this chapter! It was a hard one for me to write just because I'm still kind of trying to figure out where I'm going with the story. So suggestions are welcome and as always reviews are my favorite.

Silvertipwings


	14. Chapter 14

Lockets Chapter 14

Maya POV:

Why does my mouth say things without consulting my brain first? I should just take a needle and thread to stitch the thing shut. Maybe that would keep me out of trouble.

Agreeing to go to dinner with the crowned prince of Peridot is perhaps the most unintelligent decision I have ever made challenged only by the sheer stupidity of coming to Peridot in the first place.

But when I look up from my internal argument I see his face and damn it's practically glowing. I can see his dimples and my heart practically melts because he could not be more adorable if he tried.

There's a sort of awkward silence as neither of us know what to do. A low grumble fills the void as I hear Paul say, "I suppose I shall set another place for the peasant at your table Your Highness." I can tell he accentuated the prince's title to remind me of my place. I can't help but be slightly disappointed as for a moment I thought Peridot might be better than Emerald with the treatment of servants.

I tuck my head so that my hair hides my eyes and perhaps Josh won't see the tears that have begun to prick my eyes. But not before I see the frown etched into Josh's face. Prince Josh, I remind myself.

"Thank you Paul." Again I feel disappointment seep in and reprimand myself for even thinking royalty other than Riley would defend me. I hear myself sigh. This will be the longest dinner of my life.

GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW

Scratch that. Staying was totally worth it. This food is AMAZING. I can hear Josh chuckle as I take my third helping of mashed potatoes. "So...how long do you plan on staying in the city?" Josh asks attempting to engage in dinner conversation. I slowly lower my fork as his question hits home. How long do I plan to stay? My thoughts wandered back to Riley and the Emerald kingdom. Should I just return now? Or should I try to explore this foreign place while I have the chance?

"Maya?" His questioning voice breaks my daze. "Um...you see I'm not entirely sure. I was hoping to explore a little but I think it might be for the best that I cut my trip short and return home." I answer truthfully. I almost thought I saw his face fall... I must have just imagined it.

"Well. I. You. Maybe." He seemed to struggle for words before he finally clears his throat. "I cannot permit that I'm afraid." He finally said. "Excuse you?" I answer incredulously. "I believe the expression is excuse me." He replied. "No. Excuse you! I don't need you to 'permit me' to go anywhere! I have two feet and I walk where I want when I want and I don't need any man to allow me to do anything!" My outburst left him looking shocked but slightly amused while Paul seems to have lost control of his jaw.

"You are not allowed to talk to the crowned prince of Peridot in such a manner! Why you should be beheaded!" Paul exclaims. Well. It seems I really do need to invest in a needle and thread...

"No Paul. While she could learn some manners I appreciate her fire. Allow me to rephrase my thoughts Maya. I request your company at the palace for a few days in order to better...plan my excursion to the outskirts of Peridot. I would like your help crafting these compromises you mentioned." I almost hear him mutter 'Nice save' under his breath.

He looks at me waiting and I can't help my heart's light fluttering at the fact he didn't reprimand my sass like other royals. Going right into the heart of Peridot's castle would be a good way to gauge if it differs from Emerald...

"Sure I will come with you Prince Josh. But only for a few days and then I return to my home." His face beamed, but Paul gave me a death look. But hey, I wanted adventure.

* * *

Hey guys. I don't know if anyone is still waiting to read this. Honestly school just took precedent so I decided to put the story on hold in November until the summer. But the long wait is over! If people still want me to continue I'm willing to try to keep up with it. I don't know about you, but I hate when writers abandon their stories. Anywho let me know your thoughts!

Silvertipwings


	15. Chapter 15

Lockets chapter 15

Lucas POV (bc we all needed this)

I knew the world was a cruel place. I grew up in a kingdom where my father was beheaded for a crime he never committed because the young boy he served refused to admit to it himself. Living with a single meager income and no father was hard. It made my mother bitter towards the world and for that I can't blame her. After years of ignoring her nagging and disregarding her advice, I finally realized just how right she was. My mother always warned me to keep my distance from royals, and now I wish I had listened.

My heart was shattered. My body ruined. I resembled a haggard beggar with my hunched shoulders and ghostly skin. I can't eat, I can't sleep, I can't even breathe. Everything hurts. Living hurts.

Every time I close my eyes I imagine her beautiful face. Her warm smile, the adorable look on her face when she realized her pizza was missing. And how beautiful she looked in her fancy gown and converse. I can't help but laugh when I think of how the princess and future queen sneaked of to change into converse. She's perfect.

How fitting that her locket was a sun because her smile lit up my entire world. Now I know how dark it is without her in it.

Her words echo in my mind. "Of course I don't love him." My heart clenches painfully in my chest. How could I have been so naive. To think a beautiful princess would love me just because our necklaces fit together. Sobs rise up and vibrate through my body but no tears come out. After crying for hours I'm not surprised I can longer conjure any wetness.

I can hear my stomach growl but ignore it. I don't want food. Even if my primal instinct demands survival I cannot bring myself to live in the shadows watching the love of my marry and have children with someone else. There is no use prolonging the inevitable by giving my body fuel.

Worse of all is I can feel Riley's pain. It's hard to explain but I can tell where my pain ends and her's begins. I must be insane. She kissed someone else. The more I picture it the more broken I become. I waited all those years and saved all those firsts out of respect to my true mate. Apparently the respect was not mutual as she not only denied our connection but threw in my face her attraction to someone else.

I try to convince myself the lockets were mistaken, that Princess Riley was not my true love. But my heart knows the truth. I love Riley. I want to know all her little quirks. I want to make her smile and laugh. I want to take her in my arms and have her snuggle into my embrace. I want to memorize every perfect imperfection and tell her she's beautiful every single day.

But I can't. Because not only does she not feel the same way, there is a law set in stone that a peasant like me cannot marry royalty. I would be killed for simply pursuing her.

Yeah, the world is really fucking cruel.

* * *

Why hello friends. Honestly you guys are the best. My heart quite literally swells when I read your reviews and it just pushes me to write more. I went back to reread this story and write this chapter. I was angry at myself for not updating sooner because I wanted to know what happened! Haha well I hope y'all liked it. I wanted to add a short chapter just for Lucas to gain a lil more backstory and stuff. And I know I'm terrible for all the rucas angst. Just you wait ;) review por favor

Silvertipwings


	16. Chapter 16

Lockets chapter 16

Josh POV (surprised?)

There was something about this mystery girl that drew me to her. She was so different. Not only did she not swoon at my feet like all the other girls but she sassed me. Me the crowned prince of Peridot yelled at by a tiny girl from the outskirts of my own kingdom. And I liked it. There was this fire in her eyes and her voice that I can't help but admire. She has no fear and demands respect from even those with the most power.

So peculiar too. She seemed to be more apprehensive about visiting the palace filled with hundreds of guards than a cabin in the middle of the woods with a complete stranger. She also seemed more attracted to my casual clothes than the fancy ones I wore before arriving at my private sanctuary. At least I hope that was attraction.

Ugh what am I thinking. She is an admittedly beautiful nobody and my parents would never allow me to marry below my rank unless the girl was extremely wealthy. Still...I look over at Maya as she stares out the window of the carriage I requested. I notice her fiddling with something. It looks like a locket. But citizens don't keep their lockets in Peridot...

"Maya? What are you fidgeting with?" I decide to ask, curiosity getting the better of me. She looks up with a startled guilty look on her face. "Oh. It's um it's nothing really." She mumbles quickly hiding the locket beneath her shirt. "It's not your locket from birth is it? You know it's dangerous to keep those." I reply worried about whether officials might catch her.

She looks confused. "I never understood why people in Peridot throw away their lockets." Hm. Strange that she did not just say 'we throw away our lockets'. "Well haven't you heard the story of how our kingdom was founded?" She shakes her head.

Even more strange. Everyone knows the tale it's part of our heritage. "A long time ago Emerald and Peridot were one kingdom. The founder of Peridot, my great-great-grandfather, had a matching locket to the future queen of Emerald. But because of their stupid rules he could not be with his true love since he was not of royalty."

"In his heartbroken rage he fled the main kingdom and created his own here in Peridot. Outraged at the lockets he demanded that all who resided in his territory throw out their lockets as they would only leave them heartbroken as he was."

"Hence Peridot has become a place with no false pretenses. We do not lie and declare that we are a great place filled with love and happiness as Emerald does. Perhaps Emerald pretends to care about those stupid lockets but we don't. The best way to be happy in this world is to increase one's amount of power and money. And that is something we all agree on here in Peridot." I finish confidently.

Maya's face seems a little shocked and I can tell she is biting her tongue trying to think of an appropriate response. "So you did not keep your locket either? You don't care whether you find your true mate?" She asks me. I answer the way I have been taught to, "of course not. True love is a fairy tail. The lockets are just a trick to get you to think you're happy no matter what amount of money you hold. It's just a scam Maya."

But I feel bad because I've lied. I never threw out my locket as my parents told me to. They always fought so much when I was growing up. I couldn't help but wonder if that would have happened had their necklaces matched...

Regardless, I keep mine hidden, locked away in a box in my room. It was eerily simple, the circumference of a silver circle. There were no embellishments on the metal or anything. I couldn't bring myself to throw it out when I was supposed to because I always wanted to know what it meant. Maybe if I found the matching locket I would understand it's significance.

Still, as I looked over at Maya I couldn't help the way my heart stumbled. She looked so sad. As though my apparent agreement to Peridot's policies disheartened her. I can't help but wonder why she kept her locket. Perhaps she too longs to unearth the unknown.

* * *

Hey guys! I hope this answers a couple questions. I felt like more backstory was needed to support where I'm going with the story. Regardless reviews make me update faster!

Silvertipwings


	17. Chapter 17

Lockets chapter 17

Riley POV

After my conversation with my parents, a maid ushered my tearful form out of the throne room. Dismissing her, I began to wander aimlessly through the castle in hopes of muddling through the details of my predicament and coming up with a solution.

Maya is gone. Off in Peridot somewhere, completely unsafe and way too far to give advice. I can seek no guidance, rather I must find a solution alone. For both myself and for Lucas...my love. Like Romeo and Juliet we are forbid to love one another. I wish my heart would accept that. It would make this entire issue a lot easier. Nevertheless, with every palpitation my four chambered muscle aches for him; so I must find a way for us to be together.

Unfortunately, I have a date with Charlie later today. The sheer thought of pursuing someone other than Lucas has me wheezing and fighting tears. I am unsure how much longer I can keep up this charade. If Charlie attempts to kiss me again I may throw up the small amount of breakfast I was able to keep down.

A maid startles me out of my thoughts and informs me that I am supposed to go be dressed for my afternoon with Charlie. I'm so exhausted I don't even fight her on how I don't need someone to dress me which I can tell surprises her. I can only hope that Charlie picks up on my lack of interest in him and stops courting me. Then I can simply explain the situation to my parents and everything will work out. Sadly, something tells me it won't be that easy.

GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW

After being put in a frilly uncomfortable gown accompanied by even more horrific heels, I meet Charlie in front of the castle. He takes his time looking me up and down making me feel like a slab of meet at the market. I can tell by his slightly upturned lip he is not pleased with what he sees.

"Well. You've looked better." He declares. What an ass. I fight the urge to roll my eyes and form a civil response. "Yes. I've been feeling a bit under the weather." He takes the excuse easily, completely oblivious to the tears that have begun to emerge from the corner of my eyes. "Yes, well I was going to take you to the fanciest restaurant in the kingdom but seeing as you look like that, I think we should just find the darkest one and hope no one recognizes you." I nod my head in agreement mostly because I don't want to be seen with him either.

We take a carriage through the market because apparently walking is for peasants and arrive at a little pastry shop. He buys us some cream puffs and we sit outside behind a tree. While he is talking about his accomplishments and land and overall awesomeness and blah blah blah, I get lost in the simple beauty of the nature.

I was inspecting a beautiful cherry blossom when my heart seized in my chest and I looked up to see him. Lucas. He was looking around I assume having had a similar instinct of my presence, but I was hidden. As he looks to the ground disheartened, I can't help but stare. He looks about as terrible as I do. His eyes were puffy and rimmed with red from crying. His entire being just seems dejected and broken and my heart hurts to look at him in this state.

I quietly tell Charlie that I have to go to the bathroom to which he nods and starts boasting to a village girl instead. As I sneak closer to get a better look at him, my heels catch on the cobblestone and I am sent tumbling out into the open. I hide my face, mortified that I was caught spying on him and that I just fell on my face. I hear a sharp intake of breath and moments later a coarse hand lifts my chin. "Lucas" I all but moan at the contact. "Riley" he whispers back.

"Can we talk?" I ask hopefully. I can see the internal battle in his eyes as he struggles to decide on an answer. "Of course...Princess". I wince at the title before he grabs my hand and leads me behind a wall of bushes. I break the silence with three words. "I miss you." I can feel his heart ache at the confession. "I thought I was just practice, a stupid servant who happened to match your locket." Lucas finally says.

My heart breaks at his words. I look deeply into his meadow green eyes and say, "Lucas please believe me. I lied to Charlie to save your life. You know the rule my parents would have killed you if they found out that way." He looks away and murmurs, "You let him kiss you. I waited 18 years so that my true love, so that you, would be the one and only person that I kiss. And you...you kissed him in front of me." His eyes fill with tears as do mine as that terrible moment flashes through our minds.

"I'm sorry!" I cry out. "I was selfish and foolish and I thought maybe if I just let him kiss me then he would leave you alone and I wouldn't have to watch you die because of me! I couldn't...I can't watch you die." My knees begin to give out and I feel a strong pair of arms catch me and hold me tight. "Shhh it's going to be alright. We'll figure it out okay?" Relief floods my body as he hugs me.

I open my eyes and look down to avoid the intensity of his eyes. It is then that I notice I am wearing only one shoe, my dress is filthy, my hair is a mess, and my makeup is probably ruined. I begin to shy away from Lucas embarrassed that he could see me in such a state but he holds me tighter and, as if reading my mind, declares, "You have never looked more beautiful Riley." I swear my heart just about melted.

Then I heard Charlie's voice and it hardened right back up. "Riley? Doll where are you?" I cringe at the name and feel Lucas cringe too. "I have to go. Meet me in the palace garden tonight?" I question. He gives me a look that says "how the hell am I supposed to do that" and realize he's right. Stupid security. "How about we meet by the iron gate that separates the garden from us peasants. We can figure it out from there." I nod in agreement but it hurts knowing he will be on one side of the gate and I on the other.

I start to walk away before looking back and seeing him wave haphazardly. I run back into his arms and surge up to take his lips with my own. The kiss lasts maybe 10 seconds before he breaks it and whispers "go". I turn to go when he catches my hand and says, "and Riley? You don't need practice. You are absolutely perfect." I can't help the grin that emerges on my face as I skip away. Sadly back to Charlie. But all I can think about is tonight. Tonight, I will see him again.

* * *

Hey guys!

I know I know I'm terrible at updating. I have some serious writers block going on. Is anyone still waiting for this? If you are, let me know what y'all think. Suggestions are appreciated.

Review please!

Silvertipwings


End file.
